Aftermath of the Art of War: Reflections and Inspiration
by jelazakazone
Summary: Merlin reacts to Arthur's chain mail presentation Author's notes: This is a sequel to The Art of War.


Merlin sniggered, trying not wake Arthur, but the thought of Arthur presenting his serious business case in full re-enactment armour tickled his funny bone. He couldn't help it. He giggled. His whole body was shaking with laughter, which was shaking the bed.

"Mmmmerlin?" Arthur asked sleepily, stretching his arm up. "Is everything ok?"

Merlin took in a deep breath, covered his mouth with his hand, trying to control the laughter, and said calmly, "Yes." He was afraid if he said any more he would erupt in laughter again.

"Merlin, it's still dark out. What time is it?"

Merlin looked at the clock. The glowing green numbers said 05:12.

"It's 3 am," Merlin lied, not wanting Arthur to worry that he didn't have enough time to go back to sleep. "Go back to sleep."

He rubbed Arthur's shoulder and he fitted himself around the warm body. Merlin could feel Arthur's breathing slow and deepen and tried to let it seep into his mood, but the manic laughter was bubbling right below the surface. He slipped out, hoping that he would not disturb Arthur.

In the shower, hot needles of water pounding into him, Merlin tried to turn his thoughts to something, _anything_, that would break the mood, but he was truly in the grip of madness. He gave up and ended the shower, not wanting to waste water when it wasn't going to help anyway.

He toweled off and walked back into the bedroom just in time for the alarm to buzz. Arthur jerked up and spun around wildly, half standing in the bed, yelling, "Who's there?"

Merlin had thought he'd gotten himself under some kind of control, but at the sight of Arthur swinging away at invisible foes, he lost it. Naked, he dissolved into laughter. Great whoops erupted from him and he crossed his arms to clutch at his sides, desperately trying not to fall apart.

"Merlin," Arthur roared, "what's so funny?"

Merlin could not bring in a full breath. "You," he gasped and pointed, "you," more giggles, "went to work," more giggles and an intake of breath, "in full armour," he whooshed out. Now his legs weren't supporting him any longer and he sat on the plush carpet which tickled his legs.

Arthur glared at him from on high; Merlin just laughed harder. Finally, Arthur gave in and started giggling too.

"It was pretty funny. I mean, no one expected me to show up in armour, let alone fully kitted out, and I had everyone's attention. I took complete advantage of them, too, even though I was mortified and dying inside, I presented my warrior facade and won the battle!"

Merlin stopped laughing. "You what?"

"Oh, I didn't want to wake you, but I got a text from my dad that we won the contract!"

Merlin felt his heart soar; he felt giddy with jubilation.

"You what?" he asked dumbly, repeating himself.

Arthur hopped down and took Merlin's hands. Merlin found himself looking into Arthur's sky blue eyes.

"Your idea turned out to be fabulous. I think that wearing the armour was what clinched the deal!"

"But I never told you to wear the armour. I don't even remember exactly what I said." Merlin paused, closed his eyes, then continued. "Mmm, I think I just said, 'Be a warrior the way only you can,' or something like that. If I'd thought you were going to wear the armour, I would have said something. I'd have asked if it weren't more reasonable for you to wear your favorite power tie. That was certainly the image I had in mind, not you parading around in chain mail and hauberk, clanking around town."

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. He opened them, looking right at Merlin.

"Merlin, it doesn't matter what you intended. What matters is that you inspired me. You inspire me on a daily basis. You challenge me to be better, to do better. I know you would have dried my tears, had it come to that, but you also make me laugh." Arthur shrugged. "What else can I say but, I love you?"

Merlin happily leaned forward into Arthur's kiss.


End file.
